Pokéathlon Dome
The Pokéathlon Dome is a location in Johto found in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, west of the National Park. It is the place where Pokéathlon competitions are held. Competitions The player plays different athletic mini-games with three Pokémon. There are five different courses: There are also ten different events. In each event, you need to use two different skills for something, for example, you need Stamina and Power for Block Smash. No Pokémon are banned from the Pokéathlon events and certain Pokémon specialise in different skills, for example, Flying Pokéemon specialise in Jumping. You can use ApriJuice to improve skills. Using ApriJuice will, however, decrease some stats and wears off after a while. Outside Many trainers can be seen with their Pokémon, practicing for the Pokéathlon's various competitions. A woman on the west side of the area will give away an Apricorn Box, and afterwards will sell Aprijuice. The Aprijuice Stand''' sells a variety of Aprijuice which change on a daily basis. The price of the drinks are determined on how famous in Trainers selling them are. Inside A vending machine is located in the northwest corner of the main Pokéathlon floor. This vending machine is unique as it allows the player to also purchase items with Athlete Points. The '''Athlete Shop, located at the far right counter, allows for the points earned from competing in Pokéathlons to be traded for various items, with each item only available to be bought once per day. The item listing changes on a day-to-day basis. In the Basement, there are four rooms where information about the player's Pokémon can be seen. In the Solidarity Room, the player can see his or her point records in every course, and which Pokémon team was used to obtain each record. A score of 420 in a course earns a Collective Trophy. The Trust Room is unlocked by earning all five course medals. In this room, the player can see all the medals obtained for each individual Pokémon species. A Trust Trophy is earned by getting a certain number of Pokémon species to Medalist (all 5 medals) status. A trophy is earned upon reaching 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50, 75, 100, 150 and 200 different medalist Pokémon. The Potential Room is unlocked by having at least one Medalist Pokémon. The player can see a top 5 list of scores in each event, and the Pokémon used to obtain the event. The player can also see how many times he or she has plated each event in single-player or link mode. The Friendship Room is unlocked by beating all the preset 1st records seen in the Potential Room. This room simply has a golden statue of the player, as well as statues of the last Pokémon team the player won the Pokéathlon with. If the player checks their statue, he or she will see their global Pokéathlon score, as well as their global Pokéathlon Trophy count. As the global Pokéathlon score increases past certain milestones, the player is awarded Friendship trophies. Category:Johto locations Category:Buildings Category:Game locations